If I Lay Here
by Rockingham
Summary: If I Lay Here If I Just Lay Here Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World


p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It's like a storm. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"That's what Bailey had decided as tensions only rose between Rory and Casey. It was like wind and lightning came together and it made everyone around them afraid or miserable. Even Ajay seemed to be growing tired of the overly competitiveness of the two. It was hard to find moments of piece between the clashes of lightning./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey sighs, blinking her eyes open to look up at the plain black illuminated TV screen, the movie her and Skye had been watching long over as the two had fallen asleep on Bailey's couch to whatever horror movie Skye had brought over. Bailey had hidden her face in Skye's shoulder for most of the movie, she thinks the other girl eventually starting feeling guilty because she had started explaining how certain stunts and effects were done./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It did calm Bailey down, and then exhaustion from the last few days picked up and she must have fallen asleep./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The two had been laying on the couch, Bailey's arms around Skye's waist keeping her close as she buried her face in Skye's shoulder, long red hair tickling her face as her breathing had evened and she forgot about the movie in favor of catching up on lost sleep. Bailey shifted slightly, a little guilty that their spooning position had quickly turned to her laying more on top of Skye. Her head pressed into the crock of the girl's neck and one of her legs had been tossed over Skye's keeping her effectively trapped with Bailey on the couch./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She looks over at Skye's face to see the redhead was also fast asleep, her breath even. She gives a little smile before placing her head back on Skye's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the other girl next to her. Her presence was always a calm one, like the eye of a storm where everything remained calm for a few moments before it picked up again at the edges./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey feels Skye shift in her sleep and moves a little in case she really was crushing her. After a few moments she feels Skye shift Bailey's arms off her waist and her moving off the couch. Bailey opens her eyes and sees the space beside her empty./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey couldn't really blame her if she left, she hears shuffling and figures the girl is getting her stuff to leave. It had to be uncomfortable on the couch, and with Casey glaring at Bailey every time he had to walk through the house, she was sure Skye had to be getting tired of all the unneeded drama that came with hanging out with Bailey…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey hears water running for a few minutes as she tries to fall back asleep on the couch, suddenly colder without Skye there. She's left to her thoughts about the election, about Casey and Rory looking at her each upset with her for a different reason. How they were disappointed when she couldn't help them. How angry they were when she helped the other. How it didn't matter what way the election panned out one of them would be upset and they would never get along ever again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey's rushing thoughts are put on hold when she feels something being draped over her before she feels Skye slip back into her arms, facing her now instead of having her back to her. She feels Skye's arms wrap around her as her forehead presses into Bailey's neck./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey blinks a few times."You came back."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Skye nods against her neck. "Cold."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Bailey blinks for a second before she feels Skye's cold hands press against the exposed skin of her torso, just under where her shirt rode up, emphasizing the other girl's point./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Eep! You're hands are cold!" Bailey exclaimed a little louder then she wanted./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Told you." Skye grumbles. Bailey takes note of the blanket that Skye had gotten for them. She feels a little smile come to her face as she wraps her arms back around Skye./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm glad you came back."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Lato, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Always."/p 


End file.
